


Flour For My Love

by JamesBestGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Baking, Beer Run, Cliche, Damsels in Distress, F/M, First Words, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Pranks, SCIENCE!, Soulmates, Tony needs to sleep, Vents, WinterShock - Freeform, clint is a little shit, cuteness, ducky - Freeform, flour, peter parker is also a little shit, tar and feathers, taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBestGirl/pseuds/JamesBestGirl
Summary: Sometimes it's not a little push you need, it's a little fall!





	Flour For My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chellacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/gifts).



Darcy stared into her third cup of coffee or was it her forth, she wasn’t sure. She had finally managed to get the scientists to abandon their work and go to sleep for the night, Tony being the hardest to persuade, however after the threat of no more muffins he quickly left the work shop and headed to his room to get some rest. After coming to work at Avengers Tower as Jane's assistant, she had quickly found that theses scientists would happily work until they passed out, which Tony had done on more than one occasion after a couple of Science! benders, so she made sure that as well as looking after Jane; supplying her with coffee, food and forcing her to rest when she needed it, she looked after the rest of them as well, with the exception of Bruce who managed to stop working at appropriate times to rest and eat real food and not just the “Brain” bars Tony had manufactured for them. She also supplied the rest of the team with baked goods and made them all dinner, making sure they all ate together at least once a day, no one minded though, and no one dared to argue with Darcy, all of them knowing full well that she had a taser, and would use it if she deemed it was necessary.  Tony had learnt this the hard way after arguing with Darcy when she found him running on fumes, FRIDAY informing her he hadn’t slept in 48 hours and his argument being that he wasn’t done working yet.

She was about to head to bed herself when she felt the sudden urge to bake, downing her coffee she headed to the kitchen that they all shared and decided on making cookies. Darcy looked at the ingredients in front of her and sighed, she had run out of flour. It was 3 AM and she didn’t particularly want to brave the weather to get more. She walked back over to the shelves again making a mental note to ask FRIDAY to add flour to the shopping list. After checking all the lower shelves, she began to climb them to see the top shelves, too tired to notice the stool on the other side of the kitchen, which would have been the much safer option. She had just given up all hope when she saw at the very back of the very top shelf, the last bag of flour. Unaware that this set of metal shelves was not attached to the wall she climbed onto the next shelf and reached for the flour. With a triumphant smirk she successfully grabbed the flour. Darcy’s eyes widened as she felt the shelving unit begin to move and she was most definitely breaking its fall.

 

\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///

 

Bucky could tell he was acting more like his old self again ever since he left Wakanda. Once they had finished “fixing” his brain, flushing out all the hydra mind control, compliance crap Steve had suggested him moving to Avengers Tower. He had been worried at first with tensions still running high after Steve had told Tony what really happened back in December 1991, but Steve had assured him that Tony didn’t blame him for what happened he knew that Bucky was not under his own control. Steve was right Tony didn’t blame him but that didn’t stop Tony from being cold towards him at first anyway, although Bucky had noticed that after a few raised eyebrows and glares from a small brunette directed towards Tony, he had started being nicer to him, offering to do any maintenance needed for his arm. Bucky had taken him up on that offer finding himself in Tony’s lab quite often, with the same blue-eyed brunette working next door. He could tell that the dame was in charge around the labs with the way everyone was terrified of her.

Bucky found himself sitting in Steve’s apartment with Tony and some others playing cards, showing up after they were apparently kicked out of the labs by the same dame of who he had not had the pleasure of meeting yet. Despite feeling like his old self again his social skills were seriously lacking, so striking up a conversation with them was almost as difficult as before. As the night went on he stayed quiet, while winning every game they played to Tony’s dismay.

 

“We’re out of beer” Steve stated checking the fridge. The others sighed

 

“There might be some in the kitchen upstairs. I would go up and check but I’m not in the mood to be tased if she finds me” Tony stammered with a laugh. Bruce sniggered, clearing understanding what the tin-man was referencing to.

 

“I’ll go check” Bucky muttered, standing up. Everyone nodded and started a new game, one that Bucky knew Tony would win. He made his way towards the stairs, quickly finding himself in the shared living room. He walked into the kitchen and saw one of the shelving units begin to fall, he quickly ran towards it pushing it back upright with one hand and grabbing the dame falling from it with another. He made sure the shelf wasn’t going to move before putting her down. Darcy looked to the floor with frustration as the bag of flour burst all over it. She looked back up at him with her frown slowly morphing into a sultry smile.

 

“Thanks for catching me, too bad I can’t say the same for the flour.” Darcy spoke with a light laugh. Bucky’s eyes went wide, she said my words. Bucky looked fondly at the small brunette, after spending the best part of 5 years working in a grocery store before the war he had given up all hope of finding the dame he would one day catch and here he was 70 years and whole lot of shit later finally haven caught the girl he had given up all hope on finding.

 

“What can I say doll, how about I get you another bag of flour” Bucky said with a grin. If Darcy’s sharp intake of breath wasn’t enough to tell him, her pulling him into a kiss was. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer, Bucky’s hands settling on her waist.

 

“Do you have any idea how many years I spent in cooking classes trying to find you” She beamed. Bucky smiled at the thought of his dame searching for him in a cooking class.

 

“James Barnes” He said taking her hand and kissing it. Darcy could feel the blush on her cheeks, she knew who he was, who didn’t? He’s James “Bucky” Barnes, war hero who died in action or at least that’s what they history textbook she had read a hundred times growing up said, she knew otherwise now, the whole hydra crap becoming common knowledge to anyone with an internet connection or a newspaper. But he was also _her_ soulmate, the person she was sure she wasn’t going to find, even with Jane reassuring her daily.

 

“Darcy Lewis” She said smiling. Darcy grabbed his left hand, not flinching at the fact it was metal and started walking out the kitchen.

 

“Grab your coat, we’re going to get more flour” She said, putting on her own. James nodded. He looked back at the fridge remembering why he had come to the kitchen in the first place.

 

“I need to give Steve something first” James said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing some more beer for them. Darcy raised an eyebrow, taking James’ hand as they walked down to Steve’s apartment. James walked in a six pack of beer in one hand and Darcy’s hand in the other.

 

“Look who’s finally back” Tony remarked from the table they were sitting at, not looking up from his cards. James noticed that Natasha had joined them, sitting in her usual spot next to Bruce. “Did you get caught- “Tony said looking up, stopping in terror when he saw Darcy standing next to James. Tony looked up at the clock and made a move to leave. “Is that the time, I really should be going” Darcy raised a hand stopping him, James looked over to see a taser in her hand, with a smirk he understood exactly what Tony had meant earlier.

 

“I don’t want to see you in the lab before 10 o’clock” She growled, Tony nodded leaving the apartment. They all heard the door shut as Darcy broke out in a fit of giggles. James looked at her happily, a smile on his lips.

 

“The look on his face” Darcy grinned with glee “You tase a guy once” she snorted, pulling herself together.

 

“Here’s your beer” James said putting it down on the table. Steve stood looking at them doing an amazing impression of a goldfish, looking down at there interlocked hands. “What?” He questioned.

 

“James here made me drop my flour when he caught me, we’re going out to buy more” Darcy said as James grabbed his coat. Steve looked at James with knowing eyes.

 

“James?” He questioned, James nodded slipping his coat on, only letting go of Darcy’s hand to put it on. Steve watched as they left his apartment hand in hand and shut the door behind them. Steve turned around to see Clint hanging upside down from the vents. Steve’s eyes widened taking a step back before walking past him.

 

“What are you doing Clint” Steve asked.

 

“Tony left” He whined. Natasha looked up to see a can of silly string and a bag of feathers in his hands. Peter appeared out of the vent Clint had just came from a frown on his face and a bucket of web fluid in his hands. Natasha grinned, knowing exactly what was going on.

 

“FRIDAY where is Tony?” Natasha asked the AI. Clint and Peter smiled as they realised what was going to happen. Steve still confused watched them with a careful eye.

 

“He is currently asleep in the corridor before his apartment. Shall I tell him you are looking for him?” The AI asked. Nat smirked.

 

“No need FRIDAY, they will be waking him up soon enough” Nat sang watching at the vent closed and Hawkeye and Spider-Man disappeared. 15 minutes later they could hear laughter echoing through the air conditioning system as they all watched the security footage of Tony covered in a mix of web fluid, feathers and silly string, running through the corridor in the direction two of the avengers had went through the vents, although he didn’t make it past his door because it opened with a hand shooting out pulling him inside with a flash of red hair being seen before the door being closed again with the only signs of what had happened being the trail of feathers along the carpet and small amount of web fluid on the wall where he had previously been sleeping.

 

\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///

 

James watched as a tiny brunette with blue eyes just like her mother’s, ran towards him with a smile growing on her face, arms wide and lunging as she threw herself through the air towards him. He caught the little girl spinning her around and grinning in delight at the small giggles she was making. She was resting on his hip, metal arm around her as they walked towards the car, talking about what had happened at school that day. He buckled her into her car seat and pressed a small kiss on her forehead before shutting the door and getting into the driver’s seat, heading towards the beach roads. Within a few minutes they were home and she was running towards the front door, getting up on her tip toes to open it. James carried the bags of shopping towards the house and closed the door behind him. He stopped at the sight in front of him. Darcy stood with a small baby in her arms and a vicious brown-haired toddler attached to her leg, James swore he could see bite marks on her jeans. Darcy smiled shuffling towards him putting forward the leg with the small boy attached to it.

 

“Sweetheart, please take your son, he’s teething so I would suggest the metal arm rather than the one that can bleed” Darcy said as she rocked the little girl in her arms when she began to fuss. James nodded transferring the bags to his other hand and picking the toddler up, he smiled as he settled in his father’s arms, immediately beginning to chew on him. James laughed, continuing to the kitchen, setting the bags down on the marble island in the centre of the kitchen and fishing through the bags for something. Grinning he grabbed the flour out of the bag and turned around to find Darcy standing the both little girls in her arms. James eyes widened as the flour went flying as the toddler knocked it out of his hand, watching as it fell to the flour with a thump.

 

“Happy Anniversary darling” He laughed with a shrug. Darcy giggled the scene in front of her bringing back memories of when they had first met as she made her way towards him.

 

“We will have to go out and buy more flour” She stated. James smiled wrapping an arm around he shoulders and hugging her.

 

“Anything for you doll” He chimed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
